chronicles_of_aleriafandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrux
Tyrux is a paladin of the Order of the Shattered Light who has become infamous amongst The Party™ for showing up at the most convenient times and cleaning up their messes. However, despite his love for "solving problems", he has never actually been spotted in the same room as the Black Knight, prompting warlock Rayth Umbar's deep-seated suspicions of him. Personality Tyrux has proven himself a staunch believer in loyalty and compassion, often convincing the band of misfits they call a party to do The Right Thing in times of strife, or coming to bail them out of a sticky situation in times of need. Appearance Tyrux is a somewhat tall human male of fair skin, sporting a crop of short brown hair and bright blue eyes amongst his somewhat hardened features. He wears a set of simple splintmail and blue cloth typical to young paladins of his order, wielding a longsword and a shield emblazoned with their symbol, a golden sun split in two. Background Tyrux was led on the path towards meeting The Party™ through mutual work - they had taken the job of escorting Gundren Rockseeker's wagon for gold, and he had taken the job to repay a debt to his friend, and investigate the disappearance of a fellow member of the Order in the town of Phandelver. Unfortunately, he and Gundren were captured on the road ahead of the cart by goblins lying in ambush, and his first meeting with The Party™ was in goblin captivity, deep within Cragmaw Cavern. After aiding his liberators in freeing the Triboar Trail of the goblin menace and reclaiming his armor, he traveled alongside them for a time, forging a friendship with the young halfling Tenlin. But this would not last - after freeing the Cragmaw goblins from the tyranny of King Grol, Tyrux felt the call. In truth he was little more then an experienced squire seeking field experience, but now the time had come to swear his oaths before his mentors and be welcomed as a true Paladin. When Tyrux returned to Phandelver, much had changed. He found The Party™ locked in combat with the vicious green drake Venomfang. After aiding his friends in cleaning up the toxic situation, he learned of the Black Spider's true identity, and the dark power that had nearly claimed the Forge of Spells. Disturbed both by their battle with the wyrm and the first talk of a dark elf in over two thousand years, Tyrux traveled across the kingdom for some time seeking out answers. Alas, he found little more then his old ally-turned-traitor-turned-friend Iarno, for the Sorcerer of Light was on a similarly fruitless quest. After over a month of dead ends and few leads, Tyrux reconvened with his allies in the village of Oakenvale, having little time to discuss the horrors the latter had witnessed before the township was besieged by marauding orcs led by a fearsome chieftain. Quotes "HAIl, and WELL MET, my friends! I am TYRUX, a paladin of the ORDER OF THE SHATTERED LIGHT." Trivia * Tyrux is widely believed to share an identity with The Black Knight.